1. Field of the Invention
Pneumatic Tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of pneumatic tires, there are many forms of tire construction which provide the necessary cushioning effect for many types of land vehicles and aircraft.
One of the operational disadvantages associated with conventional forms of tire construction, is that, although evolutionary improvements have increased durability and, to some extent, resistance to puncturing, when a tire is punctured, it can no longer retain the air contained within. This type of situation can very often result in land vehicles and aircraft suffering damage, together with the loss of human life.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties and operational disadvantages of previously available pneumatic tires, since the internal means now provided, prevents the tire from deflating in the normal manner.